Exception to the rule
by Leafy2
Summary: life as a demon hunter for Rei is never easy. Especially when your partners the man of your dreams and you get regular visits to the ghostlands via a certain red head. ReiKai maybe reitala


Hi guys. I do not own beyblade or the book prowlers by Christopher golden.

Hope you all enjoy.

This is in rei's pov.

Rei = 17,

kai= 18.

other characters will follow in later chapters.

The silence was deafening. My ears were alert to every little noise around me, any of these noises, a rustle, even the smallest crunch of a fallen leaf could be the sound of the grim reaper coming to collect me. I was well overdue in his defense.Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. I was decked out in my usual gear which consisted of pretty much everything black, you know, black hat, black t-shirt, even my trademark black leather trousers which were worn mainly to look tough but reality told me that I was more than likely wearing them to try and get Kai's attention. Sure we were partners, best mates even but would the guy pay any attention to moi? Hell no.So there I was, deserted again, which may I add was totally against protocol, all on my lonesome in the middle of a freakin' corn field and I bet you're all wondering why the hell I was there in the first place but you know what? The explanation can wait, at least untill I'm away from whatever it is that's trying to kill me tonight.

Yeah, I was supposed to be the hunter here but that didn't stop me from becoming the prey once in a while. I should probably make that three times a week. I'm not about to lie to you. And since I'm being so honest here I should tell you that I have never prided myself on gardening. I do realise how random that may have sounded but it's the truth.

And now back to my current situation. These corn flower crops or whatever they were, (see I'm no gardener) were absolutely huge. Think Alice in wonderland here people and you'll start to get my drift. It was like I had my own personal maze which at any other time would rule but right now that was bad, very, very bad. This monster of a maze meant that I wouldn't be able to see 'them' when they came for me, and yes, it was a 'them'. Kai had spotted four entering this god forsaken field earlier and the other remaining two heading towards the farm house, probably for a snack which was why Kai had left me in the first place. To go rescue the home owners from becoming tonight's fast food.I had somehow managed to wander towards what I thought was the centre of the field by now. The huge plants were towering on either side of me and I was knelt down in a makeshift ditch between them. My fingertip was loose on my gun trigger and I waited silently. They would catch my scent soon. That is if they hadn't already.Now, a quick update. There's a lot of evil in this world.

Murderers,

Rapists,

Tax collectors.

Barney the purple dinosaur.

And surprise, surprise. The list goes on, and boy am I telling you, people will be surprised at what kind of things you'd find on it. For example, a cliff-notes version:

Werewolves,

Vampires,

Demons in general. The whole works. Me and Kai, along with others are here to stop them and no, not the murderers, rapists and tax collectors.......................... or Barney. We're not the police. We stop the supernatural law breakers, we even get payed. Tonight I was hoping for a bonus.

Now with that said and done I really needed to concentrate. My mind had a nasty little habit of wondering off in the most inappropriate of times. Now being included, besides, Kai's not going to notice how completely right I am for him if I wind up dead. Which was where I was heading. To emphasize my current train of thought the leaves from the branches ahead and to the left of me started doing a violent little dance. My eyes homed in on the spot. Lucky for me my eyes had already had time to adjust to the dark. In my line of duty you had to be grateful for what you were given. I was given a meager light shining on and off from the moon which, may I add was currently hiding behind these giant looking rain clouds, as my flash light. I wasn't in the most gratifying of moods right now. Can you really blame me?

Nothing followed up from the rustling leaves and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. If I was ever going to stop these vamps, which is what i guessed they were I was going to have to come up with some type of plan. Hide and seek was good for now but I really didn't fancy an ambush. Especially without Kai to watch my butt, and no, that wasn't meant literally.

I had once again managed to distract myself from my predicament when a giant crash brought me back to reality. My heart leaped half way up my throat and I spun around so fast I found myself on a one way collision with the earth. Owww! I lay unmoving, not even breathing on the hard, unforgiving ground and just prayed my little klutz attack aswell as my seemingly inability to stand hadn't cost me too greatly.I allowed myself the slightest intake of breath. I gritted my teeth as my ankle began to throb but i guess I kind of deserved that though and I slowly rose to my feet.Two years on the job may have given me lots of bruises and a few near death experiences but it had also made me extremely quiet on my feet. Until now it would seem. Today seemed to be the exception.I discovered my gun lying on the ground so i bent down to pick it up. As my fingers wrapped around the handle I closed my eyes whilst I straighten. I heard somewhere that sound could be one of the greatest warning systems. You just had to learn how to use it.

That was when I heard it.

"Rei. Rei." I recognised that voice.

"Tala?" I called out softly. You could say that me and Tala had a special relationship. I was helping him with some unfinished business and he was helping me to well you know, stay alive.

I saw his shimmery outline in front of me. An aura of light surrounded him, outlining his body. I shook my head and glanced down at the gun in my hand. When I looked up my world inverted. My stomach lurched, my skin tingled and the world around me looked as though it was being seen from underwater.

The crops around me were only specters of themselves.

My gun once again fell to the floor.

Tala stood ahead of me. Unlike my surroundings he was the only other substantial thing in my line of vision. His red hair blew from an invisible wind. His face lit with a grim smile. Everything about him would suggest he was still alive. Only his eyes, his eyes were completely black. Almost as if they held the door to a completely different dimension. Shifting every second.

I had entered the ghost lands, the place where ghosts walk amongst the living. The day Tala had been murdered was the day my mind had been opened to it. This is the land where the victims of the creatures I hunt remain until their deaths have been avenged.

"Hey Tala." I whispered. I still had to be quiet. The vampires were still out there. They could attack me at any second while I was in the two lands at once. The air was whistling around me and Tala took my hand in his. He then pulled me close and leant towards my ear.

"Run." He whispered.

It was then that I saw a shadow like specter heading towards me. Its arm flitting, jumping closer.

I blinked and my world reversed again. Everything taking on its true substance. Unfortunatly that included the enemy I had been hunting which stood in front of me, holding my gun.Hey, please r and r. sorry if it got a bit confusing. More will be explained next chapter though. ( I'd love to hear any suggestions so go ahead, press that button hee hee. 


End file.
